In wireless access systems such as, for example, 2G/3G and LTE systems, problems may arise for User Equipments, UEs, in certain situations such as, for example, roaming or mobility procedures, for example when the UE enters a network which belongs to a different operator, i.e. a change of the so called PLMN, the Public Land Mobile Networking. These problems may lead to termination of the UE's connection to the system or to the UE receiving a lower level of Quality of Service, QoS, than possible. The problems are due to limited functionality in the core network. In case of 2G/3G systems, the maximum QoS for an UE is limited by the capability or policies of the so called S4-SGSN which the UE is served by, and in the case of LTE the problems may be due to the corresponding factors in the corresponding node, the Mobility Management Entity, the MME, which the UE is served by. The MME and the S4-SGSN will also be referred to here by the generic term “mobility management node”.